


you're only mine

by icywinterniall



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive Louis, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Louis!tops, M/M, Posessive Harry, Possessive!Harry, louis tops, rat!ass!eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywinterniall/pseuds/icywinterniall





	you're only mine

It's so good to have someone you love at your side, to know that at any second you could die peacefully and happily right next to them.

It was quite peculiar, the more Harry thought about it. The fact that Louis could be anchoring his whole world. It was as if the world was sending atrociously, destructive waves towards him and he was being violently pulled down. The water pushing down from all sides, as he struggled disoriented. And no one would help him, they would leave him, leave him as it the water filled his lungs, burning inside as he struggled for more air, trying to salvage every last breath. Abandon him as the darkness engulfed him and he had nothing left in him to fight anymore. But when he was with Louis he felt okay. He felt as if someone could finally bring him up. He felt someone push him up to the surface. And no one could threaten that feeling, no one, at least on Harry's watch.

Harry glances around the hotel room, looking for a sign of the other boys, as it's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. Louis and the other boys had gone out for dinner but Harry refused as Cal had already invited him to a home cooked meal. Finally he looks down to his phone to see a call from Niall.

"Hey bud," Niall says suddenly, slowly speaking with caution."I know it's really bad to call this late, but I think you should check out the picture I just sent you. I know that they're only hanging out along the guidelines of arranged plans with those bastards, but I don't know man this one looked pretty cozy to me." Niall silently drifted off in fear, knowing that his words had already left an impeccable sting. It was her. That god awful rat. Harry didn't even have to take a glance at the picture to know what would be behold.

"Niall can I please call you back later?" Harry stuttered, frowning as tears began to sting his eyes. "You know if you ever need anything man I'm here, you know Lou loves you, just talk to him okay?" Niall spoke gently, as if he was cooing a crying baby, knowing his words had already upset him. Harry hung up, wiping the tears falling from his eyes. He then began to furiously type Louis' number in his phone. 

"Hello?" Louis replied rasply. 

"Did I awake you?" Harry sobbed quietly.

"No?" Louis questioned, "Harry why do you sound like you're crying? Are you okay? I can be there in a couple minutes, I'm just downstairs with Zayn at the bar." Louis could sense the hurt in his voice. He knew when Harry was upset about something and no one could coo and comfort baby Harry better than him. 

"Please come," He begged as he sobbed into the phone speaker.

The next couple minutes went by slowly, until he heard a knock. 

Harry ran to the door as he violently ripped it open. "I can't believe you," Harry pouted as tears streamed his face. "Firstly, you don't even tell me that you had to go see her and then I have to get a picture from Niall saying that you guys were getting cozy?" He sobbed as he closed the door. “Oh, for fuck sakes,” Harry breathes, "I thought you were mine, you were only mine."

Louis stood speechless. "Hey," Louis grins, looking up into Harry's beautiful eyes, you're mine and only mine and I'm yours and only yours. "Got it?" he asks, stepping closer, as Harry can see his own chest rising and falling. Breathing heavily and dazing into his eyes. 

"Harry?" Louis questions, as Harry pushes himself up, walking straight towards him as he grabs his face and kisses him.

"Please Lou, show me that I'm only yours." Harry moans into Louis' mouth as it opens, immediately reaching to take his clothes off, as Louis settles his hands on his hips. Louis pulls him closer, as he begins to trail kisses across the crook of his neck. 

"I really want you," Harry breathes, dragging his mouth along the line of Louis' jaw tugging his neck with little kisses, as he felt Louis swallow. "Fuck please, show me that I'm the only one."

"Get on your knees," Louis commands, loudly, and Harry lets out a shaky breath, before Louis' tugs his own pants off. He taps at Harry's shoulder telling him to turn around to prepare for what's next. "You want me to show you that I'm yours? I need you to scream for you baby, daddy doesn't like when you hide. I want the world to know that you're mine. He lies back, as Louis swings a leg over him, hovering. "Everyone in this hotel needs to hear the lesson your about to learn," Louis warns him, 

Louis straddles Harry over his thighs, as he opens a bottle of lube. "The little baby needs to learn who his daddy is, so maybe he'll remember now." Louis said, as he looked into Harry's big green eyes, slamming his cock into Harry's bum. 

Harry whimpered, as his back arched, moaning with pleasure, screaming his name almost breathlessly.

"Louis-P-P-Plea-," he says, trying to grab his hips, legs and thighs, looking for something to withhold. The burn in his thighs was endless, Louis was pounding into him hard and fast as he panted, his cheeks flushed, twisting in pleasure, "Lou-Loui-Louis, I can't-"

"You call me daddy. Those others out there, they might get to call me by my name but you call me daddy. I want to hear you scream it. That's the only thing I want to hear got it? " Louis spoke aggressively with demand into Harry's twinkling green eyes. "I go-go-got it daddy." Louis grabbed Harry's hips to keep him firmly on his hips, when he smashed his cock into him. Pounding into him with every last ounce of him, spilling over the floor as Harry slumped onto the floor on top of him.


End file.
